


Reunion

by ellebeedarling



Series: Shenko Smut Thursday 2018 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shenko Smut Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Three years they’d waited for this moment. Three years of pining, of wanting, of never believing they’d have this again.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for Shenko Smut Thursday on Tumblr which is being hosted by the [spectrekaidanalenko](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com) blog. This is a recurring event on the first Thursday of every month.

Three years they’d waited for this moment. Three years of pining, of wanting, of never believing they’d have this again. 

 

Tiny nips and nibbles at Kaidan’s neck were quickly followed by Shepard’s tongue darting out against his lips, and Kaidan was even more sorry he’d waited so long to trust Shepard, to take him at his word and take him back. His mouth opened, and they explored each other, moaning as they savored. Their stubble rasped together, and burned perfectly, heightening the experience, driving them each mad.

 

Breathing was labored, but neither was willing to break the moment by stopping for it, so they suffered on, panting and gasping for any air they could get. Kaidan's teeth sank into Shepard's lower lip, and the man groaned loud enough for the Reapers three systems over to hear. Kaidan felt momentarily embarrassed, then wondered what other sounds he could get Shepard to make. 

 

Shepard's hands slipped under the hem of Kaidan's shirt. The universe narrowed to them. Ten fingertips against his flesh, lips and tongues manically working in tandem. Shepard's lips were softer than he'd remembered, supple and marvelous, and Kaidan never wanted to stop. 

 

“Love you,” he murmured through the kiss, not caring that it may be too soon for such things. It could also be too late. Shepard returned the sentiment, breathy and so full of adoration that Kaidan nearly cried. He took a moment to be thankful that John felt the same way before voicing his urgent request. “Want you,” delivered simply and so full of desperation Shepard was sure to have picked up on it. 

 

“Mmhm,” Shepard agreed. John's hands slid up his torso, dragging Kaidan's shirt with them, and they rapidly sucked in air to sustain them awhile longer when they parted for Kaidan to remove the garment. 

 

Mouths fitted back together, they stepped awkwardly toward Shepard's bed, John's fingers deftly unsnapping Kaidan's pants. Kaidan returned the favor, and a trail of clothing littered the path behind them.

 

Kaidan's knees hit the bed, and they tumbled onto it, connection lost momentarily, but just as quickly reestablished. They they lay in each other's arms, fingers exploring, heavenly lips drinking each other in. 

 

“John,” he whispered, as Shepard's lips finally moved away from his own, mapping a new path down Kaidan's neck and up his jaw to his earlobe.

 

“Kaidan.”

 

Just one tiny word was all it took to make Kaidan putty in the man's hands. His fingers dug into the muscle underneath them, and he was rewarded by a hiss and another moan. Shepard's hand slid down to his ass, finger dipping between his buttocks. 

 

“May I?” Shepard pulled back to ask, his rosy lips kiss-swollen and glistening.

 

“Hell yes.” 

 

Shepard grinned, and Kaidan decided to kiss his smirk away, diving back into those full lips, claiming them as his own. 

 

Sitting up, John reached into his nightstand for the slick they would need to make this even more perfect than it already was. “Do you remember that night, Kaidan?”

 

“Yes, John,” his voice was a breathy moan as Shepard fingered him, teasing and testing the waters before gliding inside.

 

“God, me too. Do you ever think about it?”

 

“Every night,” Kaidan confessed, squirming around the probing digits inside him.

 

“I've missed you so much.”

 

“Me, too. I'm sorry.”

 

“We're here now,” Shepard said, drawing back enough that they could lock eyes.

 

“I'm never leaving you again.”

 

“Me either.”

 

Shepard was an expert at dragging Kaidan to the brink of disaster, then easing him back to Earth for another go. His nerve endings screamed at him to release, but he just wanted to endure this sublime feeling for eternity. Shepard moved down his body with wet kisses, until he could bury his face against the base of Kaidan's erection. The needy moan he released, brought Kaidan right back to the edge again, and if Shepard thought he was going to be able to suck him now and still do anything else later, he was sadly mistaken. A warm, wet tongue ran along one testicle, then the other, and Kaidan begged him to stop because he never wanted it to end. 

 

Shepard’s cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs when he rose up onto his knees. Kaidan couldn’t help licking his lips as he watched John spread lube over himself, taking his time and dragging it out for his lover’s benefit. His body seemed to remember their one night together - before Ilos, before the world had been torn apart - and he ached with the desire to have John inside him again. 

 

“Please.” His voice was a wreck of lust and love, and he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered in this moment was having Shepard - all of him - for as long as the galaxy would permit it. 

 

Stars raced past in the viewport over Shepard’s bed, and Kaidan thought that at any other time, it would be a spectacular sight. Now, though, all his focus was on the man above him, the feel of Shepard’s dick sliding into him with tender care and precision, the glassy look of arousal in sparkling blue eyes. 

 

They stilled, all their senses honed on each other as they warred for control over rampant emotions and raging desire. Shepard kissed him again, hungry and a little bit wild, then rolled his hips forward in an experimental thrust that lit every one of Kaidan’s nerve endings on fire. His body bowed skyward, arching perfectly into Shepard like they were molded into one being.

 

John began to move then, driving his hips forward in a steady rhythm. It was all Kaidan could do to hold on for the ride, carving red trails up and down his lover’s back, wrapping his legs tightly around him. Shepard grunted and muttered curses between scorching kisses and bruising bites. Kaidan managed to leave matching marks against Shepard’s neck and chest, tit for tat, until he felt Shepard’s slippery hand encircle his dick and begin to stroke in time with his nearly erratic thrusts. At this rate, he figured neither of them would last much longer. 

 

A litany of curses and praises fell from Shepard’s lips devolving into one repetitive mantra of  _ loveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou _ before he gasped out Kaidan’s name and a desperate, “Gonna cum.” 

 

That was enough to break, Kaidan, and he spilled himself between them with a strangled cry, fingernails gouging into Shepard’s shoulders until drops of blood appeared. Shepard chased him, emptying into Kaidan’s body before collapsing in exhaustion. They held on and rocked each other through the tremors, feathering kisses and muttering endearments, and when Shepard finally rolled off him so that they could catch their breath, Kaidan felt a bone-deep sort of satisfaction that he wasn’t sure he’d ever experienced before. 

 

Shepard didn’t stray far, fingers still craving the feel of Kaidan’s skin beneath them, and Kaidan was content to lay there, letting John pet and caress him till his heart was content. Neither of them said anything as they drifted off to sleep, but the way Shepard snuggled up next to him, head pillowed on his chest, told Kaidan that this was more than just a one time thing. That maybe they’d both found something their lives had been missing all along - someone to live for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
